Três Garotas, Três Mundos
by Tres Garotas
Summary: Victória e Julia são duas irmãs que escondem segredos que nem elas mesmas sabem, mas, junto com Lily, serão fundamentais para a união desses três mundos diferentes. Uma voz capaz de mudar vidas. Uma garota capaz de mudar pessoas. Uma filha capaz de superar expectativas. Acompanhem Victória, Lily e Julia, três garotas capazes de mudar o mundo que conhecemos.
1. Prólogo

**_A maioria dos personagens não são nossos e blábláblá..._**

**_As três garotas principais são baseadas em mim e nas meninas [avá senhorita obviedade]_**

**_O enredo surgiu de um sonho meu, que se transformou em duas histórias diferentes, essa aqui com as meninas e outra minha apenas. _**

**_Favor não plagiar, além de ser crime, eu e as meninas demos muito por essa história e eu sou uma assassina psicótica e matarei quem plagiar, ok? Ok._**

**_A história está sendo postada aqui, no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Social Spirit._**

**_Tumblr: .com_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Uma sombra vagava solitária por Londres. A chuva caia forte, e encharcava as ruas da cidade. A sombra que vagava por Londres vestia casaco e capa grossos e pretos. Ela caminhava apressada, precisava ser rápida. Precisava ser realmente rápida.

O cabelo cobria seu rosto, mas podia-se ver a expressão de desagrado no seu rosto. Ela chegou a um barzinho sujo e escuro, procurou a mesa mais no canto e o viu sentado ali. Como sempre.

- Precisamos conversar. - Ela disse ríspida.

O homem levantou a cabeça - Sobre o que, exatamente?

- Você sabe sobre o que é.

Ele indicou a cadeira a sua frente e ela sentou, de mau gosto.

- Eu estou... - ela baixou o tom de voz - Eu estou grávida, Poseidon. Grávida!

O homem levantou o rosto - C-como assim? Não, n... Não é possí-

- Eu disse que algo acontecera naquela noite! - ela o interrompeu - Eu disse! Mas não, o senhor dos mares é o...

- Você sabe que não foi assim. Bellatrix, o que seja acontecido naquela noite, não foi eu sozinho.

- Mas...

- Você me seduziu! Seduziu-me e enganou! Fez-se passar por uma simples mortal! - Poseidon se levantou, irritado. Colocou dinheiro na mesa, que pagaria as bebidas, e se dirigiu à porta de saída.

- Você não pode me deixar sozinha nisso! - ela gritou - Definitivamente não pode!

Os olhos antes verde-mar do homes escureceram – Observe então.

E ele saiu do bar.

* * *

><p>Capítulos a cada quinze dias.<p>

Próximo capítulo em 07/02/2015

Viic Black, assassina psicótica em treinamento 3


	2. Chapter 01

**_A maioria dos personagens não são nossos e blábláblá..._**

**_As três garotas principais são baseadas em mim e nas meninas [avá senhorita obviedade]_**

**_O enredo surgiu de um sonho meu, que se transformou em duas histórias diferentes, essa aqui com as meninas e outra minha apenas._**

**_Favor não plagiar, além de ser crime, eu e as meninas demos muito por essa história e eu sou uma assassina psicótica e matarei quem plagiar, ok? Ok._**

**_A história está sendo postada aqui, no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Social Spirit._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>_

Uma garota loira de olhos claros sorria enquanto surfava. Amava o mar mais do que qualquer coisa. O mar, a água e tudo relacionado com água.

- Victória Black! Saia desse mar agora! - gritava uma garota loira na areia.

- Mais um pouco Ju e já saio. - gritou a surfista.

- AGORA! - a outra gritou. - JÁ FAZ MEIA HORA QUE VOCÊ DIZ QUE JÁ VEM, JÁ VEM UMA DROGA. A GENTE VAI ENTRAR NO PALCO EM UMA HORA E MEIA E VOCÊ AÍ, CARAMBA?

- Ui! Ela está extressadinha! - disse Vic saindo do mar. - Calma peste, sabe que eu nem demoro a me arrumar. Você, em comparação...

- Olha só quem fala. E ei, eu nem demoro tanto assim! - ela pegou a prancha da outra e saiu correndo na direção contrária do mar.

- Julia Black! Volte já aqui com minha prancha ou eu acabo com seus instrumentos! - ameaçou Victória brava. Ninguém, NINGUÉM mesmo, podia tocar em sua amada prancha.

- Ui, ela tá extressadinhas! E... Você não faria isso, eu sei que me ama demais. AGORA ANDA LOGO, CARAMBA! - ela voltou a observar o relógio de pulso - UMA HORA E QUINZE MINÚTOS!

- Okay, mas me dê minha prancha. - pediu Vic. - Prometo que vou me arrumar.

Julia devolveu a prancha e a puxou pelo braço. Elas correram até uma pequena casa a beira mar. Simples, mas que tinha foco nas coisas que as loiras mais amavam, Mar e o Sol. Logo as duas correram para seus quartos e se arrumaram. Já prontas, seguiram com seus instrumentos para o local da apresentação.

- Julia! Victória! Eu achei que vocês não iam chegar mais! Andem logo, faltam dez minutos para nós entrarmos - disse Lily, uma morena de olhos cinza.

- Por que será que nos atrasamos hein? - disse Julia irônica.

- Porque você é chata e não me deixa surfar em paz? - disse Vic calma. - Agora vamos logo arrebentar esse lugar!

- Surfar é uma coisa, viver dentro da água é outra, querida!

- Ju, maninha, sou a filha do deus do Mar, o que queria? Que odiasse a água? - questionou Vic irônica.

- Não, queria que você moderasse na água.

- Chega de papo vocês duas, a gente vai entrar agora, andem, andem. - Disse Lily, empurrando-as.

- Lily, sendo sensata? O mundo vai acabar e não fiquei sabendo? - disse Vic pegando um baixo. – Prontas?

- Sim e eu SOU sensata! – disse Lily.

- Só que não. - e as três subiram no palco.

Todas as sextas-feiras, as garotas arranjavam um lugar para tocar. Não era tão fácil, mas rendia algum dinheiro e como as loiras não tinham assistência dos pais... Bem, precisavam se virar. Geralmente eram barzinhos que ficavam perto de casa mesmo ou então aqueles bares à beira da praia que mais parecem luais.

Logo começaram os primeiros acordes da música que elas escreveram. Chegou hora e Ju começou a cantar. Ela tinha uma voz linda.

_Can anybody hear me?_

_Or am I talking to myself?_

_My mind is running empty_

_In this search for someone else_

_Who doesn't look right through me._

_It's all just static in my head_

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

Elas tocavam com o coração, pois cada música era parte da vida delas. Cada música continha a história delas.

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

O bar inteiro prestava atenção. Sentiam a emoção que elas colocaram em cada nota. Era como se os sentimentos delas passassem por eles

_I'm deafened by the silence_

_Is it something that I've done?_

_I know that there are millions_

_I can't be the only one who's so disconnected_

_It's so different in my head._

_Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?_

Vic, Lily e Ju trocaram um olhar feliz. Isso era uma coisa que elas compartilhavam. A música era o meio delas se expressarem. Bem, a música e a rádio, claro.

_Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity_

_And it's starting to weigh down on me._

_Let's abort this mission now_

_Can I please come down?_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts_

_All the lonely people that the world forgot_

_If you hear my voice come pick me up_

_Are you out there?_

_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_And I lost all signal when I lifted off_

_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_

_Sending SOS from this tiny box_

_To the lonely people that the world forgot_

_Are you out there?_

_'Cause you're all I've got!_

_Can I please come down?_

_'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round._

_Can I please come down? __(x3)_

Assim que o último acorde asou, aplausos voaram por todo o bar. As garotas agradeceram sorrindo. Elas estavam com aquela sensação de dever cumprido. Depois de mais algumas músicas, elas receberam o cachê e voltaram para casa.

- Muito bem meninas, amanhã vamos para Hogwarts, tudo pronto? - perguntou Vic.

- Tudo sim. Pelo menos comigo tá. - respondeu Lily.

- ...

- Ju?

- Falta o meu lindo violão e minha guitarra, meus CDs do Green Day/Avril e meu rádio. Você pode fazer um feitiço de expansão, não pode? - ela pediu fazendo carinha de anjo

- O que não me pedem sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? - disse Vic indignada. - O que seriam de vocês se eu não conseguisse a autorização para fazer magia fora da escola, hein?

- Hm... Nada.

- Vamos logo Julia, ainda quero ficar no mar antes de nos levarmos para Hogwarts. - disse Vic com m suspiro e indo para o quarto da caçula.

- Eu vou com você, mas vou levar o violão viu? - Ela disse pegando o instrumento e levando fones de ouvido.

- Muito bem, então eu também vou. - disse Lily.

- Ah, já vou avisando, não quero gracinhas esse ano, ouviram Srtas. Black e Jackson? - disse Vic autoritária.

- Sim, sim, claro. - as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo

- Não sei por que ainda tento. - suspirou Vic antes de cair na água com sua prancha.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo dia 2102/2015

Link dos looks:  
>Julia: <span> cgiset?.locale=pt-br&id=148802677  
>Vic: sem_t%C3%ADtulo_69set?id=146807516  
>Lily: cgiset?id=67662781&.locale=pt-br

Viic Black, assassina psicótica 3


	3. Chapter 02

**_Hey bakas, aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês. Amo vocês. 3 ~Lily_**

**_Olá amores, como prometido, capítulo 02 hoje. Nos vemos lá em baixo. ~Vicky_**

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, a mesma confusão de todo ano. Vic tentava acordar, inutilmente, as duas garotas.<p>

- Andem logo! Nós temos que partir em no máximo uma hora e vocês ainda nem ao menos acordaram! - ela gritava.

E nada delas se mexerem. Ela teria que apelar. Com um suspiro, abriu a torneira do banheiro e direcionou o jato de água para as duas adormecidas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VICTÓRIA BLACK! EU NÃO ACRETIDO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO! EU PODERIA TER GANHADO UMA GRIPE OU ALGO ASSIM AGORA MESMO, SABIA? - Ju gritou.

- Relaxa ai raio de sol. - disse Vic rodando os olhos e secando-a. - Lily Chase Jackson levante-se agora mesmo! - disse/gritou Vic.

- Ok, ok, eu tô acordada, tô acordada - disse ela se levantando depressa.

- Certo, certo, quem vai tomar banho primeiro?

- Eu. - as duas responderam.

Entreolharam-se por dois segundos e depois saíram correndo para o banheiro.

- AHÁ, CHEGUEI PRIMERO! - Lily gritou do banheiro.

Vic balançou a cabeça - Tsk, tsk, essas duas não tomam jeito...

A mais velha, já pronta, desceu e foi preparar o café para elas. Em vinte minutos, elas duas já vinham para o café e, para variar, vinham discutindo.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? - perguntou Vic olhando severamente para elas.

- DEVOLVE O MEU CD, LILY!

- EU NÃO PEGUEI!

- PEGOU SIM!

- Qual CD Ju? - perguntou Vic entediada.

- American Idiot. Um dos meus preferidos! Isso é do mal!

- Já olhou no aparelho de som do seu quarto? - perguntou a garota. - É, foi o que pensei. - disse Vic vendo a garota correr para o quarto.

- Alguém viu o meu All Star azul? - a voz da mais nova ecoou do quarto.

- Debaixo daquilo que você chama de cama! - gritou Vic. - Lily, já arrumou seu quarto, falando nisso? - perguntou.

- Já sim.

- Não colocou tudo em baixo da cama, colocou?

- Claro que não.

- Se eu for olhar, então, não terá problemas, certo? - perguntou Vic arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Por favor, claro que não. - ela se dirigiu ao quarto.

- Sabia. - disse Vic negando com a cabeça. - VOCÊS TÊM VINTE MINUTOS!

- Ferrou. - as duas falaram, correndo pelos quartos e jogando coisas para o outro lado do quarto.

- Se elas me ouvissem durante as férias... - disse Vic fazendo suco.

Vinte minutos depois, as duas desceram as escadas descabeladas, com as malas em mãos. Sentaram-se na mesa cansadas.

- E você aí comendo sorvete, Victória? - Ju reclamou. - Podia ao menos ter ajudado a gente!

- É claro que eu poderia ter ajudado, mas vocês não aprenderiam a lição. - disse Vic continuando a comer seu sorvete. - Não vão comer? Já vamos sair.

- Eu já comi... Mas tem maçã? - seus olhos brilhavam. Amava maçã desde pequena.

- Na gaveta da geladeira. - disse Vic. - Lily?

- Quero sorvete também, uai.

- Então levanta da cadeira e pega no freezer. - disse Vic se levantando e lavando sua louça. - Não se esqueçam de fazer o mesmo, estarei esperando vocês no meu quarto.

- Bitch, please, maçã não tem louça! - ela seguiu Vic.

Cinco minutos depois, juntas, as três sumiram numa sombra e surgiram próxima a plataforma 9 ¾. Cada uma levava uma mochila - com feitiço extensor para caber tudo - e um animal.

Vic carregava uma gatinha branca no colo, parecia uma filhotinha. Julia carregava uma coruja branca como a neve, mas com asas incomuns, douradas. Ou melhor, a coruja ia ao seu ombro esquerdo. Por fim, Lily carregava uma coruja azul mar.

As três chamavam atenção por onde passavam. Afinal, nunca foram vistas por ali e não eram, de longe, primeiranistas. Além do mais, não pareciam britânicas. Tinham a pele bronzeada e vestiam roupas diferentes, além da "pouca" bagagem que estavam carregando.

Elas andaram por todo o expresso, mas não havia nenhuma cabine vazia a disposição delas, elas teriam que entrar em alguma já ocupada.

- Com licença - Ju abriu a porta de uma das cabines que pareciam vagas - Podemos nos sentar aqui? O resto do trem está cheio.

Na cabine havia quatro estudantes, um casal de ruivos e um de morenos Elas sabiam quem eles eram, eles eram seus "protegidos" pela missão que tinham.

- Err... Claro, porque não? - disse o moreno.

- Nós não conhecemos vocês? - perguntou a garota ruiva.

- Não, não conhecem. - disse Vic rapidamente e com calma. - Somos alunas de intercâmbio.

- Intercâmbio? - perguntou a morena com brilhos nos olhos. - De onde?

- Brasil - Lily respondeu.

- Uau! - disse ela. - Ah, prazer, Hermione Granger.

- Sou Ron Weasley. - disse o ruivo.

- Gina Weasley. - disse a ruiva.

- Harry Potter. - esse era o moreno.

- Victória Black. - disse Vic com cuidado, eles arregalaram os olhos. - Essa é minha irmã, Julia, e nossa amiga, Lily Jackson.

- B-Black? - Harry perguntou

- Sim, algum problema? - perguntou Vic arqueando sua sobrancelha, um gesto típico dela.

- Ah, bem... Black... Ah, deixa para lá, existem sobrenomes iguais às vezes, né?

- Sim, existem. - respondeu Julia meio sombria.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu na cabine, quebrado por Ju pegando um caderno na mochila e começando a compor com Vic e Lily.

- Que tal assim "_I wanna be the minority, I don't need your authority, down with the moral majority, 'cause I wanna be the minority_"?

- Sim. Gostei. - disse Vic. - E continua assim: "_I pledge allegiance to the underworld, One nation under dog there of which I stand alone, A face in the crowd unsung against them all, Without a doubt, Singled out, The only way I know_"?

- Aew, adorei essa parte. E aí a gente repete, "_Iwanna be the minority, I don't need your authority, down with the moral majority, 'cause I wanna be the minority_"...

- O próximo parágrafo podia ser... "_Steeped out of the line, like a sheep runs from the herd, marching out of time, to my own beat now... The only way_", o quê rima com _now_? - Lily perguntou.

- "_The only way I know_." – Ju completou

- "_One light, one mind, Flashing in the dark, Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts, For crying out loud she screams unto me, A free for all, Fuck'em all. You are yourownsight_". - cantarolou Vic no ritmo.

- Uia, a maninha perfect dizendo "_fuck'emall_"! - Ju provocou

- Quieta Ju. - disse Vic rodando os olhos, outro gesto típico dela. - Sabe que sobre isso, perfeitinha vai para o fundo do submundo.

Ju riu - ok, ok! E de novo, "'_cause I wanna be the minority..._" a gente podia repetir no final... "_I wanna be the minority_" tanananan!

- E pronto, nosso próximo sucesso! - disse Lily fazendo hifive com as duas irmãs.

Os quatro garotos olhavam meio assustados para elas. Tipo, elas entraram, se apresentaram e escreveram uma música em o quê? Vinte minutos? Menos?

E elas pareciam fazer isso sempre. Elas eram o quê? Estrelas pop no Brasil? Tudo bem, aquelas três garotas pareciam muito familiarizadas com música... Mas... Escrever uma música inteira em 20 minutos ou menos? Aquilo era recorde!

- Como fizeram isso? - perguntou Gina assombrada.

Elas se assustaram. Quando começaram a compor, se esqueceram de que não estavam sozinhas na cabine. Elas se entreolharam sorrindo.

- É normal. - disse Lily sorrindo. - Escrevemos o que sentimos, são experiências que vivemos.

- É como... A água. Deixamos os sentimentos fluírem, sem rumo. - complementou Vic.

- Água né, dona Victória? - disse Julia rindo junto com Lily. - Para você é tudo água?

- Oras... E não é? Admite aí.

- Hunf, sei.

- E para a Lily também! - disse Vic sorrindo. - É metade água e metade livros.

- Pois é, só eu não sou água aqui... Mas ok, prefiro o meu lindo Sol!

- Hã, do que vocês estão falando? - interrompeu Hermione.

- Nada não, Hermione, nada não. - disse Vic fazendo descaso. - Somos um pouco idiotas.

- Pouco? Falou a suprema. - Disse Ju, se protegendo em seguida.

- Julia Black! - disse Vic lhe dando um tapa no braço. - Eu ainda sou responsável por você sabia?

Ela riu - É claro que eu sei, oras.

- Oh Lord! Por que eu ainda tento? - disse Vic olhando para cima. - O que fiz para merecer uma irmã como ela?

- Oush, o que você não fez para receber uma irmã como eu né? Uma irmã que te aguenta enquanto você tá surfando, que compõe músicas maravilhosas, linda, cofcof só que não cofcof, e que ainda te atura o tempo todo! Fabulous, não?

- Socorro! Ataque de eco da Julia! - disse Lily com as mãos no pescoço, como se estivesse sufocando.

- Abaixa a bola ai, raio de sol. - disse Vic rindo. - Não fique como seu pai, por favor.

- Eu fiquei fabulous pela convivência com o vovô tomadi... - Um trovão muito alto foi ouvido - Ok, ok, retiro o que eu disse.

- Vocês são loucas! - disse Ron rindo.

- Olhem, eles nos conhecem há poucos minutos e já descobriram nosso segredo! - disse Vic com falsa surpresa.

- Sério? Eu não acredito! Socorro! Eles vão nos levar para o hospício mais próximo! - Lily disse fingindo desespero.

- Não! Hospício de novo não! - disse Ju fingindo estar apavorada, todos ali riam delas.

- Okay, chega! - disse Vic. - Ou eles vão achar que somos loucas mesmo.

- E não são? - perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

- É claro que não! - pausa - Talvez... Um pouquinho. - Julia começou a brincar com a folha do caderno.

- Ok, chega. - disse Vic se levantando.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou Lily.

- Alimentar meu vicio de doce. - disse Vic saindo e dando uma piscadinha para elas.

As duas sabiam o que significava. Ela começaria a missão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para quem quiser ver, aqui segue os looks das meninas no expresso. O da Ju está dando erro, mas logo eu arrumo...<strong>_

Vic: www . polyvore vic/set?id=67695110#stream_box

Ju: www . polyvore tgtm/set?id=150224721

Lily: www . polyvore viagem_no_trem/set?id=67774570

_**A música que as meninas "compuseram" no trem é Minority - Green Day**_

_**Próximo capítulo dia 07/03/2015**_

_**Aceitamos comentários viu? **_

_**E se aqui no continuar sem reviews, vou falar com as meninas para não postarmos mais aqui. E sim, faria isso sem nem pensar duas vezes.**_

_**Beijoooos**_

_**Viic Black, psicopata assassina**_


	4. Chapter 03

Vic suspirou e entrou no banheiro vazio, trancando-o. Olhou-se no espelho e deixou sua aparência verdadeira aparecer. Seu cabelo loiro com mechas azuis deu lugar a longas madeixas negras e seus olhos cor de mel viraram negros. Com um sorriso desgostoso, destrancou o banheiro e entrou na primeira sombra que viu, surgindo na cabine em que Draco Malfoy estava sozinho.

- Olá Draco. - disse ela com um sorriso sombrio. - Lembra-se de mim?

- D-Destiny?! - disse ele surpreso e amedrontado.

- Só darei um pequeno recado para minha "amada" mamãe. - disse ela pegando-o pelo colarinho e prendendo-o na parede da cabine. - Diga a ela que estou na missão de proteger Hogwarts, se ela e os malditos comensais ousarem encostar num fio de cabelo da alguém aqui, eu não terei piedade de mandá-los se encontrar com meu querido tio Hades, ouviu?

- S-Sim. - ele disse tremendo, ela dava muito medo.

- Bom, muito bom. - disse ela o soltando. - Não se esqueça de que sei de muitas coisas Draquinho, não sou mais aquela garotinha de cinco anos que queria uma família. Eu cresci e não tenho medo deles Draco.

Como ele ficou quieto e engoliu em seco, ela continuou.

- Não se esqueça de avisá-los sobre isso, Draco. Estou mais perto do que imagina.

Dito isso, ela voltou pelas sombras para um lugar isolado e voltou a sua forma normal e seguiu para a cabine, aparando apenas para comprar alguns doces.

_Enquanto isso... Na cabine..._

- JÁ SEI! - gritou Ju, assustando a todos enquanto a loira escrevia rapidamente em seu caderno.

- Já sabe o que, sua doida? - Lily perguntou distraída.

- Aqui, canta comigo, seguindo o ritmo - ela indicou as notas escritas um pouco acima da letra - _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? __Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_.

Lily acompanhou - _Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say... I was left to cry there, Waiting outside there. Grinning with a lost stare. That's when I decided_

- _Why should I care? Cause you weren't there, when I was scared. I was so alone! You, You need to listen... _

- E agora? – perguntou Ju pensativa. - _I'm starting to trip_

- _I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone..._ – a outra complementou sorrindo.

- Isso aí! Hum, gostei dessa parte.

- Oi gente. - Disse Vic, entrando na cabine e deixando uma chuva de doces caírem no banco.

- Nossa! Quando disse que era viciada em doces não estava brincado mesmo! - disse Hermione surpresa com a quantidade de doces.

- É claro que eu não estava, mas de qualquer jeito as duas queridas ali iriam ficar me aborrecendo o tempo todo, então...

- Além do mais, é melhor ela continuar comendo doces. - disse Lily atacando um sapo de chocolate.

- Por quê? - perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Quando eu fico sem doces eu perco o meu controle. - disse Vic dando os ombros e comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Não queiram ver. - disseram Li e Ju ao mesmo tempo, sentindo arrepios.

- Eu avisei para não comerem meu sorvete de chocolate branco com cookies, mas alguém me ouve? Não, ninguém ouve a mamãe aqui. - disse Vic fazendo um biquinho fofo.

- Tá certo, mamis, te ouviremos a partir de agora. Ou tentaremos. - respondeu Ju dando os ombros.

O resto da viagem foi assim, tranquila e entre brincadeiras. E, faltando apenas vinte minutos para o Expresso finalmente chegar à Hogwarts, as garotas foram se trocar.

Aquele seria um ano e tanto, cheio de surpresas, mistérios e diversão.

Mas de uma coisa eles tinham certeza, Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Antes que me matem, sim, a culpa é minha. Era para postar ontem, mas esqueci. Em minha defesa, a culpa é da faculdade. Prometo colocar aviso no celular para não esquecer mais de postar. x.x <em>**

**_Bom, próximo capítulo dia 21/03/2015 sem falta!_**

**_Beijoos_**

**_Viic Black, psicopata assassina. ^-^_**


End file.
